


Please come home on time for dinner

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Domestic Sengen [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chelsea is also adopted by Sengen, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “But really Senkuu chan… They miss you, you know that right?” The tone in Gen’s words switched to a sudden somber tone.Senkuu rested his arms around Gen’s arms. “I know,”“I don’t want to stress you out any more than you already are,” Gen rested his chain on Senkuu’s shoulder. “But I see how sad they are when you aren’t home at dinner,”“I’ll try to be home on time today,” Senkuu reassured Gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chelsea & Suika
Series: Domestic Sengen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Please come home on time for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I claim "Gen and Senkuu being Suika's parents" tag as mine.  
> I finally wrote a family fanfic with Chelsea in it as well.

“Good work today,”

Senkuu sighed before resting his back against the back of the train seat. Another late night at the lab simply because people wouldn’t listen to him or Chrome and it was driving them both crazy. The time on his phone read 20:30. It seemed like it was going to be cold food again. Senkuu appreciated his husband’s cooking even if it was a bit cold but it had been a while since he was able to sit down and eat with his kids. Normally by the time he was home, Suika was asleep and Chelsea was studying for some test she had in the morning. Senkuu groaned. He leaned forward and hit his head on his hand.

  
  


“Hey dad, will you be home for dinner?” Suika asked Senkuu before he left in the morning.

“Suika, your dad is very busy at work,” Gen tried to explain.

Senkuu’s face soured. He notices Chelsea was also listening. “I promise I’ll do my best to make it home on time,” Senkuu tried to reassure his younger daughter.

“Oh you have to tell me what you’re working on at the lab at dinner,” Chelsea added.

“Of course of course,” Senkuu replied. “Just make sure your homework is done,”

“Now hurry you two. The train isn’t going to wait for you,” Gen reminded the girls.

“Oh right!” Chelsea animatedly shouted. “Come on little sis,” Suika excitedly followed after Chelsea.

“Anything you want to add Gen?” Senkuu asked as he changed his shoes.

“Oh, I think the girls did a good job of summing up what I wanted to say,” Gen replied. Senkuu could hear Gen’s smug smile.

“Hmh? No, I love you dear or good luck at work?” Senkuu asked, playing along with the teasing.

“Years of marriage and you still need me to say that to you every morning?” Gen dramatically sighed. “Geeezzzz Senkuu chan is so needy,”

Senkuu rolled his eyes. “That’s funny coming from you,” Senkuu laughed under his breath.

“Me needy? Are you sure we’re talking about the right person?” Gen asked, snaking his arms around Senkuu’s waist.

“You’re right, must be my other husband,” Senkuu joked.

“Oh no, how will I tell the kids?” Gen pouted. “But really Senkuu chan… They miss you, you know that right?” The tone in Gen’s words switched to a sudden somber tone.

Senkuu rested his arms around Gen’s arms. “I know,”

“I don’t want to stress you out any more than you already are,” Gen rested his chain on Senkuu’s shoulder. “But I see how sad they are when you aren’t home at dinner,”

“I’ll try to be home on time today,” Senkuu reassured Gen.

“If you say so Senkuu chan,” Gen smiled.

“Shitttt,” Senkuu cursed. 

_ Late again. _

Just one night he wanted to spend dinner with his family? Was that too much? Senkuu took a deep breath before sitting back up again.

Senkuu’s route home wasn’t tooooooo long. Just a few train stops and then walk three kilometers home. When Senkuu made it home he took a second to look at the family nameplate.

_ Ishigami _

Sentimental crap like that wasn’t normally Senkuu’s thing but after a long day at work, it gave him a bit of joy looking at the nameplate. Senkuu walked into the hallway and was ready to fall over.

“I’m home,” Senkuu called.

“Papa, Dad is home!” Senkuuu heard Suika shout before rushing to him to give him a welcome hug.

“Welcome home Dad!” Chelsea rushed in behind Suika.

“Welcome home Senkuu chan,” Gen yelled from the kitchen.

Suika and Chelsea had Senkuu locked in a bear hug. “Ya ya, I’m home I’m home,” Suika and Chelsa both let go of their death grips and were practically sparkling with joy.

“Dad come on, Papa is almost done with dinner,” Suika beamed.

“I helped cut up the vegetables for the katsu curry tonight,” Chelsea proudly explained.

“Ok give me a second to change my shoes,” Senkuu pointed out.

“Suika, Chelsea, come help me set up the table,” Gen called and the two rushed over to help.

Senkuu forgot about all the stress on his shoulders and was glad to be home again.

“Ahh no Suika be careful!”

“Excuse me,”

“Wait Chelsea did you wash those chopsticks?”

Even if it was just as chaotic as work was.

“Hey listen to your Papa,” Senkuu shouted from the hallway.

Senkuu got his slippers on and took his seat at the table. 

“Dad dad dad, tell us about work,” Chelsea beamed.

“A bunch of arguing today as well,” Senkuu replied. “I barely had time to eat my lunch before someone asked me about something but overall I think our bacteria project is finally starting to move forward a bit,”

“You still haven’t told us about this big project,” Chelsea reminded him.

“Some sea drivers found what we think is a new form of archaebacteria in the Indian ocean. They can live in below-freezing temperatures but can also live at room temperature. We’re trying to figure out what lets them live in extreme temperatures and room temperatures and we’re trying to see if somehow we can use that,” Senkuu explained.

“Ohhhhhhh like for deep-sea exploration?” Chelsea asked.

“That could be one way of using it,” Senkuu said.

“Ok ok that’s enough science stuff for one day,” Gen awkwardly laughed. “Your Papa’s heads going to explode,”

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you all about it later,” Senkuu told the girls. 

The girls washed their dishes and got ready for bed.

“Night Dad, Papa,” The girls said in unison.

“Good night, and hey no running in the halls!” Gen called after them.

“Fineeeeeeee,”

Gen giggled a bit at the defeated tone. “What are we going to do with them?” Gen asked Senkuu.

“Hmmm who knows,” Senkuu hummed as he washed the curry sauce off his plate.

“Such wild children,” Gen remarked.

“Definitely our kids then,” Senkuu added.

“If that’s how you acted I feel bad for Byakuya,” Gen teased.

“Oh no I was much worse,” Senkuu replied.

Gen playfully rolled his eyes.

“Hey Gen-“

“Yes, Senkuu chan?”

“Thank you,”

“Oh, this was the girl’s idea. They said it was Friday so they convinced me to make dinner later than usual,” Gen explained. “They were waiting at the door for you to come in too,”

Senkuu didn’t quite know what to say. He didn’t realize they missed him that much. 

“You don’t need to say anything, Senkuu chan,” Gen stated “I can read your mind. We all love you and you love us too. Geezzz you’re so sappy”

“Ya,” Senkuu agreed. “Stop reading my mind menatlist,”

“Aww using pet name now too huh? Who are you and where is my deadpan husband,” Gen teased. “Also, I didn't get my goodbye kiss sooooooo have fun on the couch tonight,”

“Oh? Is that so?” Senkuu asked.

“Yup,”

“Oh my whatever will I do?” Senkuu sarcastically remarked. 

“Hmmm maybe if I get a good night kiss maybeeeee I’ll think about it,”

Senkuu rolled his eyes but still placed a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Maybe one more,”

“Ya ya come here mentalist,”

**Author's Note:**

> Family tree  
> https://twitter.com/Endlessao3/status/1330591019545583619?s=20  
> Next fanfic on 12/12. Sengen red string of fate.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
